


Changes in heart rate

by emmaface



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Doctor Simmons, F/F, Fluff, Patient Skye, kind of post TAHITI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is looking after Skye while she's recovering from being shot and she notices some irregularities in Skye's heartbeat while she's looking after her and wonders if she could be the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in heart rate

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this idea came into my head the other day and it is nowhere near what I thought it would be but I just had to post it because it was starting to drive me a little bit mad! 
> 
> Hope it's not absolutely terrible.

The relief she felt when Skye's heart rate had stabilised after she had injected her with the mystery drug was only surpassed by the sheer elation she had felt when she opened her eyes 3 days later. Granted she had opened her eyes in a blind panic, completely freaked out by the sensation of the tube in her throat that had been helping her breathe, but still. The weak smile she had given her when the tube was removed set Jemma's heart on fire. Skye was alive and now she was awake. The only problem was that it had been 2 weeks since that day and now Skye was getting unmanageable! The hacker was impossibly stubborn and seemed to be more concerned with getting out of bed and back on her laptop than she was with getting better. She complained almost constantly, although Jemma knew it was because she wasn't used to the attention and didn't like people seeing her when she was vulnerable. While she was making such good progress and getting stronger by the day Jemma couldn't help but feel reluctant to release her from her care just yet, at least when she was in the med bay under her supervision she knew she was safe.   
"Well if it isn't my favourite doctor," she greeted Jemma brightly when she arrived that morning to check her vitals and her wounds.  
"That might be slightly more flattering if I wasn't your only doctor," Jemma rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling?"   
"Great," she replied optimistically. "I think this might even be the day you realise I'm better and let me out of hospital jail!"   
"Nice try Skye," she chuckled as she took not of her heart rate, blood pressure and O2 stats on the chart she had been keeping. "And the word you're looking for is better, not great. You still have two gaping wounds in your abdomen and your lungs aren't back to full capacity but you are doing _better_!"   
Skye adjusted herself as Jemma pulled back the covers to check her wounds. Her hand grazing the warm flesh of Skye's toned stomach as she peeled back the bandages to check the stitches. She was concentrating so hard on not blushing furiously at having such access to Skye's exposed skin that she almost didn't notice this irregular beep of the heart monitor. Almost. She stopped and glanced up at the machine which was beeping normally again. She replaced the bandage over the nicely healing wound, using her fingers and a gentle pressure to smooth it back in place. This time she was watching the monitor and saw the small spike; the slight elevation in the heartbeat. _'Interesting'_ she thought to herself.   
"Well?" Skye prompted when Jemma had been quiet for too long.   
"Oh, they're healing nicely. I'm afraid you're going to have some scarring but the good news is those stitches can probably come out in a couple of days."   
"And I'll be one step closer to getting my ass out of this bed!" She grinned triumphantly before adding, "not that you haven't been taking good care of me,its just I'm used to doing things for myself!”

“I know!” she said soothingly. "Alright, I have to get to the lab but I'll be back soon to keep you company and in the meantime, _rest_!" She emphasised the last word and gave Skye a stern look.   
"Oh I love it when Dr Simmons lays down the law!" She smirked, raising one of her eyebrows suggestively. It was all Jemma could do to hurry out of the bay before Skye noticed the crimson flush of her cheeks.   
-  
It was just as well they were taking some down time while Skye recovered because Jemma was completely preoccupied by the fluctuations she had observed in Skye's heartbeat when she was changing her bandages and what they might mean. She had long since accepted that she had a little crush on the hacker but since she when shot it had turned into something more. The gut wrenching grief that had consumed her when she found Skye's lifeless body and again when the doctor in the hospital had told them there was no hope had shown her that it bad become so much more than a little crush. Now she had evidence that showed Skye potentially shared her feelings,or at the very least was attracted to her, what was she going to do about it?

Of course she was aware of Skye flirting with her from time to time but Jemma just assumed that was part of the girl's personality, she was rather flirtatious. Although now she thought of it she had never witnessed a flirty exchange between Skye and Fitz or Skye and May. The more she thought about it, and she'd done little else but think about it all morning, she realised that she didn't actually have enough evidence to prove anything just yet. What she had at the moment was a hypothesis and in order to prove her hypothesis she would need to be able to repeat the results and perhaps test the variables. What she needed was more data. With that in mind she left the lab and headed back down to visit her patient in the med bay.   
When she turned the corner she saw Skye through the glass sitting on the side of the bed about to get up. She tapped the glass with a disapproving look on her face.

"No!" She said sternly through the glass. Skye looked at her with the guilty expression of a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.   
"What did I say?" She said reproachfully as she entered the room.   
"I had a cramp in my leg, I was getting up to stretch it out," Skye insisted.   
"The ease with which you lie frightens me sometimes," Jemma shook her head. "Luckily I have gotten very good at discerning when your are fibbing!"  
"Alright fine," she huffed defeated. "I thought it might be nice to stretch my legs for a bit, I'm afraid they're going to waste away if I lie in bed much longer!"  
"You would have to be in bed a lot longer than 3 weeks for your limbs to atrophy," Jemma rolled her eyes. Skye gave her a pleading look and she instantly gave in. "Alright, I will accompany you for a short stroll along the corridor to let your stretch your legs and then straight back to bed. But only on one condition,"  
She was cut off by Skye cheering, she held her finger up to halt the celebration. "I will only allow this if you promise to stop trying to get out of bed when I'm not here! It's too dangerous Skye; you could trip or faint from a shift in blood pressure or tear out your stitches!"   
"OK,OK I promise I will only use my legs when in the presence of my wonderful doctor," she agreed happily. The smile she was flashing made Jemma glad she wasn't the one hooked up to the heart monitor. Which reminded her of her mission.   
"Alright hold on," she approached the side of the bed and lowered the railing before moving the IV pole so it would be ready to move with Skye. “Take it easy now,” she said softly as she helped Skye into a standing position. Once Skye was upright she slipped her arms around her waist to brace the injured girl and was pleased to note the small blip on the heart monitor. These results were looking very promising.

Jemma led her slowly out of the bay and down the hall. It took a lot more effort than she thought it would. By the time they were halfway down the corridor Skye felt like she was halfway through a marathon. She began to lean more and more on Jemma for support.

“Now do you see why I've been telling you to stay in bed?” she said slightly smugly, holding Skye a bit tighter round the waist.

“I'm fine,” she tried to lie but her voice came out sounding more strained than she wanted.

“I think that's plenty of stretching for your legs,” Jemma said, turning them around and heading back in the direction of the med bay. She half expected Skye to cause a fuss and try to walk further but she didn't; she must really be struggling. She settled Skye back into the bed, pulling the blankets around her and tucking her in. “Comfy? Skye nodded, leaning back against the newly fluffed pillows for comfort and support; she had to admit, even though she absolutely hated being bed bound, it was nice having Jemma take care of her so well. “Good. I'm going to go get us some lunch. I'll be right back.”

“Any chance of me getting people food today?” she asked.

“Perforated stomach!” Jemma called back over her shoulder.

Jemma came back with a sandwich for herself and a bowl of chicken soup for Skye. She sat the tray down at the side of the room while she adjusted Skye's bed into a better sitting position. She had to lean right across Skye to reach the portable table and move it closer to the bed and when she did the monitor at the side of the bed beeped faster. She could have sworn there was more colour in Skye's cheeks too. She grinned broadly at the thought that she could have such an effect on the other girl who always seemed so cool. She set the soup down in front of Skye and sat down on the bed by Skye's feet to eat her sandwich.

“Oh soup, I haven't had this in a while,” she said sarcastically.

“It's easy to digest and packed full of nutrients, you're stomach can't handle anything more just yet,” Jemma said apologetically.

“I'm not sure which I'm more annoyed by; the forced bed rest or the baby food,” she sulked.

“Tell you what, when you're better I promise I will take you out for a steak dinner,” Jemma offered as a platitude. There was a little jump on the heart monitor.

“Dr Simmons, are you asking me out on a date?” she asked with a pout, trying to come across jokingly but the machine next to her showed her heart was now racing. Jemma's eyes flicked from Skye's face to the machine, emboldened by the data she had collected that day she smiled.

“If I was, would you say yes?” she asked, raising her eyebrow in her best imitation of Skye.

“I'd say...what took you so long?” she smirked.

“So that's a yes,” Jemma asked, a smile pulling across her face.

“Do we really have to wait until I'm better though?” she asked.

“For the steak? Yes! For the date, well I suppose if you spoke nicely to your doctor and obeyed all her orders, without complaint, she might consider letting you have a date in here,” she grinned.

“I think I could manage that,” Skye's eyes danced as she looked at Jemma. She had been wanting to ask the scientist out for almost as long as she'd been on this plane and now they were going to have a date; albeit a date in a hospital bed but she'd pretty much take any date with Jemma she could get.


End file.
